goodbye_to_yesterdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jensen Tesoro
Description Jensen is a 17 year old senior at Rockport High School in the town of Rockport, California. He is described by many as easy-going and the class clown. He is very teasing towards his friends and in general likes to have a good time. He slacks in his academics yet still manages to pass his classes. He is, along with his best friend Todd Stanford, a member of the varsity soccer team. Early Life Jensen Tesoro was born on 16 March 1999 in the local Rockport Hospital. He is an only child. In Kindergarten, he met his still-friends group that consists of his personal best friend Todd, Camille, Yvette, Tasha, Sam, and Heidi. This group quickly became the "it" crowd, who were characterized as arrogant, conceited, and bullies at such an early age. The majority of it came from Todd, Sam, Heidi, and Tasha. Even back then, Jensen never really partook in the bullying of other children, seeing it as pointless. He did however let it happen and only intervened if someone started to cry. As the group grew older, they matured for the most part. They stopped picking on everyone for no reason, and many made attempts to be extra nice to make up for how horrible they treated everyone in the past. By 8th grade, they were on friendly terms with everyone they had once bullied, yet their mischievousness became more serious. Many in the group started to get into the partying scene as early as age 13 and 14. Some in the group like Tasha and Heidi even started to have sex with high schoolers. Internal drama led to much friction in the group. Things really started to take shape after 9th grade, when the hierarchy of the social pyramid was established. The friend group was at the top, even while they were freshmen, because they were the stereotypical attractive, athletic, and fashionable crowd who were also good at academics. They would always hang out with the older groups of people. Jensen, along with Todd and Yvette, joined the school's soccer team and quickly excelled, with the two former earning varsity spots by sophomore year. In addition to playing soccer, Jensen has worked at the Pizza Stop cafe in downtown Rockport Tuesdays through Thursdays, after school for a couple hours. Jensen started to have feelings for Yvette when they were in the 7th grade. He and Todd worked hard to try to get her to notice him, but to no avail. When Todd began dating Gabrielle Hutchins at the end of freshman year, he invited Yvette on many double dates. Luke Underwood Incident The incident between Luke Underwood and Todd had a huge impact on Jensen, even though he wasn't directly involved. Usually after practice Jensen, Todd, Yvette, Todd's girlfriend Gabrielle, and their soccer friend Patrick met up with Camille to hang out for a bit after practice. Todd didn't come, for a second day in a row, so when he didn't show up that day the five of them just left without him since he wasn't answering texts either. He was in the middle of his shift at the Pizza Stop when Todd's parents came in and asked if Todd was with him. He said no and that he wasn't responding to his texts. Things started to get more serious when they called the soccer coach and their other friends, neither of which knew his whereabouts either. After that, Todd's parents decided to call the police. Jensen joined the search and ended up being the one to find Todd, lying bloodied and fractured at the bottom of the locker-room staircase. Jensen tried to perform CPR, but the Paramedics arrived shortly after and took over. He was also allowed in the ambulance when Todd was rushed to the hospital, still unconscious. The media quickly picked up the story of a brutal assault on a teenager on school property, causing there to be a small media circus. But when one reporter snuck in the campus and reported live from the crime scene where the word "fag" and some blood stains were shown on live TV, the situation became national in a matter of hours. It was through watching the news on the TV while Todd lay in the hospital bed beside him unconscious that Jensen realized his best friend was secretly gay. Initially he felt hurt that his best friend didn't trust him enough to tell him. The group of friends talked about what had happened, and even normally disinterested-to-others'-problems Tasha and Heidi were somber. Privately, Camille had to convince a devastated Jensen that what's important is that they both be there for him when he wakes up, instead of focusing on why he didn't tell his secret to anyone. His short coma made Jensen realize that Todd was all he had and the most important person in his life, even more that Yvette. When Todd woke up, he tried extra hard to be caring and "homo-friendly", by stopping the use of saying fag and queer as insults among others. Initially he felt hurt that his best friend didn't trust him enough to tell him. The group of friends talked about what had happened, and even normally disinterested-to-others'-problems Tasha and Heidi were somber. Privately, Camille had to convince a devastated Jensen that what's important is that they both be there for him when he wakes up, instead of focusing on why he didn't tell his secret to anyone. His short coma made Jensen realize that Todd was all he had and the most important person in his life, even more that Yvette. After the incident, he made it known to Todd that nothing has changed and he will always be there for him, because they are like brothers. Recent Times Jensen is now a senior in high school, plays varsity soccer, and has a job. He still does his best for Todd since things never went back entirely to how they were before the incident, but he has had a huge role in helping him get back to normal. In "The Ends" Coming soon